


Why Not Romance?

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: writers_choice, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, a guy can dream…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not Romance?

**Author's Note:**

> For tsuki_no_bara, who wanted something with Sam and the ladies.  
> Also for writers_choice ("date").

~*~

The tall brunette by the bar was a looker. Sam had heard her talking enough to know she was smart, too.

Ms. Veronica had called it quits two months ago. Sam liked flirting, but after awhile he got bored. 

He knew how Fiona felt about Michael. Was it too much to hope someone could love him that strongly, inspire his devotion in return? 

If he found that, he'd cherish it—not keep chasing random ghosts from the past. 

For now, he'd keep looking. If that brunette wasn't Ms. Right, her flashy jewelry said she just might be Ms. Right Now.

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
